


24601

by styx



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沙威教训24601不要随便抬头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	24601

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [24601](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632286) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



标题：24601（《24601》）  
  
原作：Magnetism_bind  
  
作者博客：<http://magnetism_bind.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/632286](632286)  
  
衍生派别：电影《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》2012，又译《孤星泪》等）  
  
配对：沙威（拉塞尔·克劳）/冉阿让（休·杰克曼）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：沙威教训24601不要随便抬头。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **24601**  
  
著：Magnetism_bind  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
到目前为止沙威已经有看到那个囚犯对上他的目光好些次了。那个男人，24601，是的

，那就是他的编号，没有像个正经的苦役犯那样垂目盯着地面。时日在风雨与烈日中流逝，劳作轮番继续，而那个苦役犯依然会直视他的眼睛。他不敬权威，就他所身处的位置而言太过胆大包天。

警棍横挡上那男人的胸膛，沙威将他拦在了队列之外。“奴隶，”那就是那个男人所身为的，而他就该被这么招呼。“我瞧见你看我了。”

“我不知道您在说什么，长官，”现在那奴隶乖乖把眼睛冲着它们该冲着的地方了，现在他假装顺服了。可沙威很是确定的知道一等他转身，那囚犯的目光就会再度扬起。

然而，教训正是为此而设。

“你将再也不敢那么做。”沙威把24601搡退进院子一角。在这里他们身处囚犯队伍，还有看守们的视线范围之外。在这里他将给这个囚犯一个教训，而如果那样还不能学乖的话，下一次那教训将是当着整座监狱的面。沙威真心希望不会有那个必要。

“长官，”囚犯哀求道。他声音的嘶哑只更形刺激了沙威。

“跪下。”

那前景是令人反感的，可这人需要有人教训他知晓自个儿的身份。沙威将警棍按上囚犯的肩膀，24601默默的跪下了。他的舌头终于滞住了；他的呼吸凌乱，等待着。

让他等。沙威不慌不忙。他将警棍别回皮带上，探手向自己的裤子纽扣。

苦役犯的呼吸一窒。

“继续。”他需要把话说明吗？肯定那囚犯不是个傻瓜。

然而，又一次的他抬起眼睛对上了沙威的目光，困惑的，不情不愿的。

沙威一把扣住他的下颚。“张开你的嘴，24601，让我看看你知晓自己的位置。”

_依然的_ ，男人迟疑着。沙威的手收紧了。

接着囚犯低下了头。

沙威放松了手，任他的手搁上苦役犯的肩头。男人的嘴是迟疑的，当它侍弄起他的分身。不协调的，笨拙的，可男人的眼睛是低垂着的，当他吮吸沙威。

“24601，”他喃喃道，手徒劳的动作着想要拽住囚犯剃短的头发。不是娼妓，他，可还是一般跪倒在鹅卵石地面上。这便是他所归属的位置。

“这便是你所归属的位置。”沙威尽可能收紧了扯住24601的头发的手，“沦落沟渠，跪倒在地，服侍正人。”

听到那话男人微微挣扎了一下，可沙威的手将他扣定，让24601咳呛着哽窒着直至最终沙威闷哼一声，毫不顾忌的尽泄在囚犯的嘴里。

当沙威终于放开他，24601跪坐回去，用手背擦拭自己的嘴。

沙威迅速扣上自己的裤子。“留心记住了。”

24601默然不语，接着，叫沙威吃惊的，他再度抬起了头。

沙威望进那双眼睛，直至他再也忍受不住，接着他反手掴了那男人一巴掌，将他打翻在地。“滚回队伍里去。”

这一次24601遵命了。

然而，沙威却无法忘掉那双眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
